unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thebiguglyalien/Milestones and Ideas
Hey guys! For those of you who don't know (which is probably all of you), the UnAnything Wiki is approaching two major milestones. Not only are we about to hit the 2,000 page mark, but we're also fast approaching our 5th anniversary. That's right. On January 6th, the UnAnything Wiki will be celebrating its 5th birthday. We'll throw a huge party! Thousands of people will attend! Wait a second. We can't do that. We can't do that because only 10 people know that the UnAnything Wiki is even a thing. So, I started thinking of ideas that could potentially help us find some new UnFriends. Ideas Social Media Unless you're a time traveler or you live in some other dimension, you're in the 21st century. Some parts of this century have been crap, but some of it has been kinda okay. One of these kinda okay things is social media. Sure, there are the annoying children on it, but it does have its benefits. Here's what I'm suggesting. The UnAnything Team could run social media accounts on Facebook and Twitter. We could post funny stuff, talk to other social media people, and hopefully lead people to our site. YouTube As a follow up to the social media idea, we could venture onto the YouTubes. This is an idea the UnAnything Team has been kicking around for years, but has never actually gone anywhere. But if we got some good videos on an UnAnything YouTube account, that could be a great way to boost our user count and make the wiki even cooler. UnAnything Shames This idea would probably take a lot of time and hard work to implement if we went through with it, but it's something kind of cool I've been thinking about. UnAnything Wiki has a primary focus on video shames, but we don't even play video shames. So what if UnAnything Wiki actually had real life games/shames that you could play? A prototype of mine can be found on Tails the Fox. Wikia Spotlight The Wikia Spotlight is a temporary ad placed on request throughout Wikia. We did this last year and didn't have great results. I'm putting it on this list because it's still an option, but it's probably not going to have much effect. UnAlliances If you go to the bottom of our main page, you will notice links to other wikis. On each of those wikis, there is a link to UnAnything Wiki on their front page. The thing is, all of those wikis are about as active as this one, some of them even less. Now, we can't exactly go to Wookiepedia and team up with them, but what we can do is find more small wikis that would be interested in teaming up with the UnAnything Wiki. If there are any wikis (or even other websites) that could potentially help us with an UnAlliance, we need to find them. Other Ideas Come on! Don't make me do this by myself! What ideas do you have? Update *We now have a Twitter: @UnAnythingWiki *A spotlight has been requested Category:Blog posts